Bart's Angel and Devil
by Mumei Mu
Summary: In some situations, you always end up having devil and angel on your shoulders...And in Bart's case, he have devil and angel at his side. One of them will tempted him to lean to one side and he will end up with this person...But which one?


**I present you one of the latest story, Bart's Angel and Devil! A Simpsons fanfic!**

**Before we start, there are few changes in Simpson-verse and what are they? Read and find out. To remind the Simpsons' diehard fans, that is just a fanfic. Also I won't add chapter title in this story, just because.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Simpsons.**

* * *

A sixteen year old skinny boy sleep in his bed with few snores and the door creak open, following by soft footsteps before a hand shake his shoulder gently. "Bart, sweet, time to get up." A voice whispered with kind tone, "It's almost time for school."

"Ugh, five more minutes…" Bart tossed over with a groan as his eyes fluttered open to stare up to a young Japanese woman.

"You already had five minutes." She replied, "Now get up, young mister, and get ready."

"Ok, ok." The teenager slowly gets up with small groan then sluggly walk out of his room to kitchen with her in tow, "Do we have any Krusty cereal?"

"No, we're out." The Asian woman replied as she walked over to the stove, "I'm making you some eggs and toasts."

"Thank, mom…" Bart yawned again and she give him a small smile.

"Kumiko, have you seen my green lightsaber?" Jeffrey Albertson, the comic book guy, enter the kitchen in Luke Skywalker costume.

"No, I don't think so." Kumiko shook her head with a pausing lip, "Did you check the closet in our room?"

"Yes, I even checked under the bed." The comic book guy sighed.

"Maybe it's in your car or at your store?" The teenager suggested and the overweight man consider it with a nod, it's not first time he forget his stuff in car or at his workplace.

"You might be right, son, I'll check." Jeffrey muttered before he shrug his shoulders, "If not, then I'll take one of lightsabers from my store."

"Of course you will." The Japanese woman rolled her eyes lightly as she put the breakfast on table then gaze at their adopted son with a smile, "Eat up, you have a big test today."

"Don't remind me." Bart groaned and Kumiko giggle as she think back to how he ends up in their care.

A dog walker was doing her job until she accidentally witness Bart got strangling by Homer through the living room's window and she reported it to the child protective services out of concern. A case worker make a surprise appearance to investigate and he check around the house while asking the parent questions for hours…Then Homer suddenly strangle Bart after the boy accidentally spill the last Duff beer while taking a snack out, screaming 'I'll kill you, stupid boy, for ruining my last beer and my life!'. The worker immediately took Bart out of the house and refuse to allow his parents come near him, not even Marge because the worker believe she's indirectly neglect her only son in prefer of her daughters and didn't do anything to stop her husband from choking Bart.

Since this day, Bart have bounce around few foster homes for few months until he end up with Jeffrey and Kumiko, who have become fond of him in short time and they somehow managed to adopt him with Child Protective services' and government's approval. It took Bart a while to get used to his new family and he end up calling them mom and dad, which they accept it with some joy.

"And don't sabotage yourself, we know you can easily ace it." Jeffrey said.

"Don't worry, I'll get C…" Bart muttered.

"_Bart, please take it serious."_ Kumiko spoke in Japanese, _"Because your reports can affect your future."_

"_Fine, mom, I'll ace it."_ The teenager sighed with fluent Japanese.

"_Good, my little genius."_ The smiling woman pinched his cheek before he push her hand away with a embarrassing groan, the adopted parents discovered that Bart is actually a secret genius after learning that he have mastered Spanish within a day and was able to do algebra at ten. It was all because he was trying to avoid his actual homework.

"I'm going to hit the shower then go." Bart finished his breakfast as he put the empty plate in sink then walk to the bathroom.

"Need a ride?" The comic book guy asked.

"Nah, I'll walk." He hollered back, closing the bathroom's door.

* * *

A ravenette teenage girl with pixie cut, wearing black sleeveless shirt, tattered jean and boots, was smoking near a high school's entrance out of sight until she see Bart on sidewalk, he wear a red shirt with blue jean, and she puff her cigarette. "Yo, Bart, care to join me for a smoke?" She called out with a smirk.

"You know I don't smoke, Jessica." Bart scoffed with a mild glare, "It'll kill you."

"Whatever." Jessica Lovejoy inhale, her eyes trace on his rear as he enter the school. "One of these days, he's gonna be mine."

Inside, Bart quickly take his textbook out of his locker then go inside one of his classrooms and take his seat next to a cute girl with long auburn hair, wearing a blue blouse and grey pencil skirt. "Morning, Bart." She smiled brightly, "Did you study for test last night?"

"Morning to you, Allison." He replied politely with yawn, "And you know I don't…But I gotta ask…" He looked at Allison Taylor funny, "How the hell in the world are you a morning person?!"

"Early to bed, early to rise." Allison quoted with a smile and Bart just roll his eyes in annoyance before the bell rang to start the school day.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of BAD!**

**I'm going to end this chapter here because it's a opening and to introduce some changes that occurred in this story. Bart has been taken out of Simpsons household and end up adopted by Comic Book Guy and his wife. At same time, it was revealed that he's a secret genius as it have been implied few times in the cartoon show. We just met the 'devil' and 'angel' right off the bat!**

**What situations will Bart find himself in that request 'Devil' and 'Angel'? Who will Bart end up with? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


End file.
